Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari
by The Emperor's Empress
Summary: Their story had been going on since middle school and everyone is aware of it — everyone except for the two of them. What will it take for them to finally realize their feelings for one another? Or will their story will be forever untold?
1. Chapter 1

**TheEmperor'sEmpress»**

**»Another story I cooked up when I was supposed to be listening to my professor babbling about philosophical stuff. I had my earphones plugged in and listening to Hiroshi Kamiya singing random songs and imagining a certain emperor doing it instead (Like, when are they gonna release his character song or what?). I just love his voice (who doesn't?). So, I'm ranting. This story will be set in their University years, where I'll be more free to do what I want with my characters without ruining the actual story too much. Akashi here will be more like a combination of the old and the new. As for my OC, her hair color is like that of Takatsuki Sen from Tokyo Ghoul, and I think the Japanese call that color as "yanagi" or "pea green" — I'll post a drawing of her and the emperor sometime soon. Yeah. Please read and review! Comments, criticisms, and suggestions are very much appreciated. Thanks in advance!«**

***Chapter One : ***

April 25, 20xx — Tokyo, Japan

•• _They say that the only constant thing in this world is change. People and emotions are no exceptions to that. But do you really believe in that saying? Because honestly, I don't. ••_

Yanagi Megumi slung her guitar on her shoulder, her black messenger bag on the other, and entered the gates of Tokyo University, taking time to admire the sakura trees lining both sides of the pathways, their pink blossoms falling like snow in the gentle April morning breeze. She can smell their faint fragrance as she crushed them under her feet, relaxing her considerably after having an almost sleepless night doing her math assignments due today. They were given a few days early only for her to completely foget about them until one hyperactive blonde asked her a calculus question last night, and that was when she remembered the four-page exercise problem sheet that her insufferable professor had given to his class.

It was still early in the morning, and only a few students can be seen milling about in the campus. Some huddled in groups, some laughing and talking loudly with their peers, some holding books and pen and papers in their hands, while some are just quietly going with their own businesses. A few waved at her, and she smiled at them and gave a wave in return; she recognized them as her classmates in either one of her subjects. She doesn't remember their names, but she recognize them well enough to be sure that they weren't waving at another person behind her or what.

She headed to her home college — the Faculty of Music. Not to be arrogant, but she knows she has it in her what it takes to survive in the music industry, which is why she doesn't have qualms on choosing it as her major. Life is boring, so why not make it more thrilling? She remembered someone telling her that she won't make it big in the music world, and that annoyed her to the point that she just had to prove it to him.

'Just you wait — you'll be watching me performing at the Tokyo Dome before ten years is over.'

She doesn't really have to try that hard — performing had always been her passion — her time in London was enough proof of that. Her European friends were fascinated by the petite Asian girl and her talents that they always grab any opportunity to see her onstage. Ever since she returned to her homeland, her Facebook account was always flooded with messages and notifications from her friends on the other side of the world, asking about her and reminding her not to forget to take photos and videos of her future performances for them to see.

Deciding that it would be better to hang outdoors, she sat on one of the benches outside the building, and took her guitar from its case. She tuned it to perfection, and soon, a beautiful melody emanated from the steel strings of the instrument as she plucked and strummed them with her nimble fingers.

She sang along, her voice light and soft, as if she was afraid of breaking the morning's silence. The sun shined brightly in the clear April sky, and a few clouds floated around resembling thin wisps of cotton. Birds twittered, singing their own melodies, and there was the occasional whirr of cicadas and other insects that are active during springtime.

Her song ended, and she waited until the notes died away into nothing. The campus was slowly filling up, and she preferred singing her own songs in private. Not that she was shy — she just wanted to relish them privately before releasing it to the world.

That was her plan, actually. However, it seemed that fate decided to intervene in the form of a clapping blonde with an idiotic smile on his handsome face.

"Yanagicchi, that was amazing! Can you sing another one, please?"

"Ryou-kun?" How long was he standing there? And more importantly, when did he got there?

Kise Ryouta, a famous basketball player-slash-model. She'd only known him for a year back in middle school, being the assistant coach of the all-too famous Teiko Middle School with its team of basketball prodigies. Kise had joined the club in second year, but with his remarkable skills and passion for the court, he was promoted quickly to first-string and became a regular not soon after, where he got to meet the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai, the phantom sixth man, the manager, and of course, the assistant coach.

Yanagi found it relatively easy to get along with the blonde copycat compared to the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai, phantom sixth man included. Kise might be overly cheerful and hyper, but he surely is the bringer of sunshine to the team, even though he gets bullied for it a lot. Well, aside from his natural vanity given that he works as a model in his spare time, it was nothing compared to Akashi Seijuurou's dominant streak, Midorima Shintarou's superstitious beliefs, Murasakibara Atsushi's food obsession, Aomine Daiki's perverted attitude, or to Kuroko Tetsuya's disappearing-and-reappearing act. His fangirls AND fanboys - yes, he have those, much to her horror - were easy for her to handle. She had quite a reputation as a delinquent back then enough to scare unwanted people inside the gym with only a simple stare.

"Ohayou, Yanagicchi!" He greeted her and sat on the other end of the bench. He leaned back and took a deep breath, before turning to her. "It's really nice to have you back here with us, Yanagicchi," he said, his tone happy and carefree.

She smiled at him, and absentmindedly plucks the guitar strings. "I am glad to be back, too. I really missed you, guys."

"Ne, Yanagicchi, can I?" Kise was referring to the guitar, and she handed it to him with hesitation. "Thanks! Eto... How did it goes again?" Kise mumbled to himself a bit loudly as his fingers tried to figure out the chords to a song that his high school captain had grudgingly taught him back then. Beside him, Yanagi looked on, not really surprised if Kise does know how to play the guitar — it's just that she never thought it would catch his interest. Well, he was curious about when he first saw her play the guitar during Teiko's music festival, but he was too focused on basketball to ask her to teach it to him. Besides, he said, it hurts his fingers.

"Ryou-kun, when did you learn to play it?" she asked, curiousity getting the better of her when said blonde strummed some chords tentatively.

"Hmm? Oh, Kasamatsu- senpai taught me when I was in first year of high school. Kasamatsu-senpai was my captain that time. We played together for one year — he was third year. Ah!" He stopped and looked at her excitedly. Yanagi can already visualize a pair of dog ears and a tail and Kise could pass off as a perfect golden retriever and no one would be able to tell the difference between him and the actual one. "I'll introduce you two sometime — he's also in Tōdai, too, and he has the same major as you Yanagicchi!"

"Really? You seem to be very attached to him, Ryou-kun. I guess he is a wonderful person."

He nodded in agreement. "Hai! Kasamatsu-senpai is really cool! He's an awesome point guard and a really reliable captain, although he can be pretty... violent — at times. He's very supportive and caring to the team, though he has a peculiar way of showing it. And he can play the guitar!" Kise stated the last line like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Yanagi listened as he told him about his former captain. As she'd told him earlier, it was obvious that Kise was fond of his senpai. It made Yanagi happy — Kise finding such friends during his high school years, as did the other Kiseki no Sedai members. However, it makes her sad that the bonds they had with each other were not how they used to be back in Teiko — before they bloomed into the amazing basketball players they are now. Such gifts come with a price, and it was their trust in one another that was sacrificed in exchanged for that power. They had been through rough times, but she wasn't there to see it for herself so she can't really say that she knows what they felt, but she can understand it at the very least. Still, she knows that they were all trying to renew their friendship, and it was going well. They were still wary of one another, especially to their former captain (not that she could blame them) but at least, the hostility was gone. Kise, Kuroko, and Momoi were doing a great job, and she is also doing her part as well.

"Is that so? Then maybe I've seen him somewhere before... What does he look like?" she asked.

"He has black hair, stormy grey eyes, a bit tanned, and his eyebrows are quite on the thick side, but not too much. He is not really that tall, and he tends to frown too much."

Well, Kise's description didn't help. A lot of guys have black hair, and she doesn't go peering into other people's eyes to check their color. Seeing her lack of reaction, Kise was a bit disappointed. It didn't last long, for the blonde quickly got out his phone and quickly swiped through his picture gallery and, finding the one he was looking for, shoved the yellow device in Yanagi's face.

She took the phone from his hands and studied the picture on the screen. It showed a group of high school in blue jerseys standing on the court, the word 'Kaijou' emblazoned in the background. Her eyes locked at the guy at the center, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking like he was annoyed at the camera. His jersey number displays the number four.

"Ah, so that's him. Unfortunately, I don't think I've seen him before, though. Given he's two years advanced, we don't have the same classes and there are too guys with black hair in here. Maybe I'll just wait for your introduction then. So," she said, handing the phone back to Kise, "what was the title of the song he taught you?"

"It's title is REFRAIN," he replied. "Do you know it?"

"Uhm. It's one of my favorites, actually." She showed him the chords and the plucking pattern, and Kise, being the fast learner he is, was playing the song's melody with ease. He asked her to sing along, her voice harmonizing with his slightly lower one, only to stop abruptly when he failed to reach the high note at the chorus. Kise laughed at that, and Yanagi joined him, giggling lightly.

"It's okay, Ryou-kun. You just have to practice on controlling your voice," she said when they have stopped laughing. Kise nodded, tears in his eyes due to laughing too hard at his own embarassment. He gave the guitar back to her, which she promptly replaced in its case. They both stood up.

"Well, I have to get going, Ryou-kun." She slung the guitar case on her shoulder, as well as her bag. She reached out and ruffled the model's hair, who yelped as his hairstyle just got a major damage. She laughed as he tried to get it back in place with his frantic fingers.

"See you later!" she said, waving a hand at him, and turned to go inside the building. Before she got out of hearing range, Kise called her name behind her. She stopped to look at the smiling blonde.

"See you at lunch, Yanagicchi!"

* * *

[From: Nijimura Shouzo-senpai]

[Oi, Yanagi, the brats want to eat together. Where are you?]

Yanagi's morning classes had just ended and she was just getting out of the lecture room when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She let out a sigh at how her upperclassman called her friends.

'He never changed,' she thought wryly.

Like her, Nijimura Shouzo, Teiko's former captain, had left the country to go — in his case — to the States for his father's treatment. She didn't heard much from him as they had lost contact upon leaving, she being too busy with adapting to France's foreign ways while he is too caught up with his family's problems. She learned of his father's death when she was in first year of high school and had sent him her condolences. That was what led them to stay in touch with each other, as both were fellow Japanese thrust into foreign soil. Thus, they pretty much knew about what's happening to the other person even if they weren't able to see each other in person. They didn't knew of the things happening to their other friends back in the Land of the Rising Sun though, not until her second year, when Kuroko decided to reply to her endless messages, apologizing for not doing so earlier. His reason was too vague for Yanagi to understand, though.

'Some things came up and it was pretty rough on all of us, but don't worry, Yanagi-san, the problem had been solved and everyone's back together again,' was the tealhead's sole reply to her, and he didn't offer further explanations when she asked him for more details.

She deduced that there must've been a misunderstanding among them, sometime in third year of middle school, seeing that they'd gone to different schools instead of remaining as a team with the aim to become Japan's number one team. She and Nijimura watched the online footage of their match against the American team Jabberwock, how they managed to defeat the idiotic bunch of morons who call themselves as basketball players. When the buzzer sounded the end of the streetball game, she found herself thinking, "Who're the monkeys now?"

Nijimura, she heard, was laughing manically on the other end of the line, shouting, "Ha! Get that, you jerks! That's Japan for you!"

That's where they also witnessed how their basketball skills had grown to the point of beyond awesome.

So they really had changed. Except for some things.

[To: Nijimura Shouzo-senpai]

[Shouzo-senpai, don't call them that — they're university students already, not the snotty kids we left behind! :D Anyways, about lunch... I'll meet at the front of the Chemistry lab? It would be too much bother if you have to go all the way here to the studio then back again. I'll be there in like, five?]

[From: Nijimura Shouzo-senpai]

[Hmp. Fine. I'll wait here. DON'T RUN. No one's chasing you. Take your time — they can wait for eternity for all I care.]

She laughed at her senpai's reply. Nevertheless, she ran, despite her heeled boots. Her guitar she left behind at the studio, as it is too bothersome to lug it wherever she went. With half a minute to spare, she reached the Chemistry lab, where a frowning Nijimura Shouzo looked at her slightly breathless form.

"And what did I said about running, Yanagi?" he glared while he let her catch her breath for a few minutes. The girl wiped her sweat with her handkerchief and smiled up at him.

"Exercise," she said lamely, stifling a laugh when Nijimura rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he muttered, and together they walked to the cafeteria where, through the glass panels, they can easily spot a group of people with colorful hair colors seated at one table.

"Yanagi-san, Nijimura-senpai, domo," Kuroko greeted them upon reaching their table. Nijimura took the vacant seat next to Midorima, and Yanagi sat beside the phantom.

"Uhm, where's Sei-kun?" she suddenly blurted out in the middle of their conversation. They were yet to order their food, looking at the menu, when she noticed that a certain redhead was missing from the group. It was Momoi who answered her question.

"Ah! Akashi-kun said he might be late — some things need to be taken care of, he said."

"Oh, is that so," she said thoughtfully. Out of all her Teiko friends, Akashi was the least seen to be hanging out with them. She rarely sees him here in the campus too. Life seemed busy and hectic for the emperor, it seems.

A while later, just as soon as they got their order, Akashi arrived, a black messenger bag identical to Yanagi's slung on his shoulder, and a laptop bag on the other.

"I apologize for the wait," he said, before moving to take the seat beside her, which was the only vacant seat in their table, by the way. "Megumi, nice to see you again."

"Same here, Sei-kun," she replied with a smile. It was the third — or fourth? — time she saw the redhead since her return, and she haven't gotten to talk to him properly yet. Yanagi loves hearing Akashi speak — his voice was just too — how can she describe it? — that it makes her want to listen to it over and over again.

"That's unfair, Akashicchi! Why did Yanagicchi gets a greeting and we don't?" Kise pouted.

Akashi raised an amused eyebrow. "A greeting, you say, Ryouta?" He was smirking now.

Everyone at the table prayed for the blonde's soul. No one questions the emperor and hope not to get punished for doing it. Akashi's smirk grew wider as Kise paled in fear. Nijimura can only sigh at their antics. 'And she tells me they're university students, though I fail to see that part.'

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Yanagi said, blocking Akashi's view of Kise with the menu. "Here, Sei-kun, choose what you want — I'll go get it for you."

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes scanned the list,and stopped at a certain dish. "I'll have tofu soup, and iced tea to go with it. Thank you, Megumi."

"It's alright, Sei-kun," she said, her hand resting on her shoulder for a moment as she got up of her seat to get his food. Everyone noticed the gesture, but said nothing of it. It was normal, after all, given Yanagi's nature. She's just too caring when it comes to her friends.

Also, the two were quite close friends in middle school. She's probably the only one in the club who did not fear the devil captain.

"Here you go," she said, arriving minutes later bringing a tray of with a bowl of steaming tofu soup that the redhead likes so much. A chorus of "Itadakimasu" was heard, followed by the splitting of the chopsticks, and everyone ate heartily.

"How have you been, Megumi?" Akashi asked, breaking away the silence of their table.

'Ah, that's right. I doubt these two had a proper conversation since she came back. It must have been bugging Akashi on not having the time to check up on her, especially with that attitude of his over the people he cares about.' Nijimura thought to himself.

"I've been fine, thanks to you guys. Well, Japan didn't changed much since I last saw it, so it's not too much of a a shock. If anything, the only thing that bothers me are my math classes."

"Me, too! I hate math!" Kise said, the word 'math' being equal to 'horrifyingly boring subject that makes his head swim with all its numbers and symbols.'

Midorima Shintarou pushed his glasses up with his fingertips, and asked the question for Akashi. "Why would they bother you, Yanagi? Your math was well and good if middle school was to be the basis of your skill in the subject, nanodayo."

Momoi sighed. "Midorin, you can just tell her directly that she's brilliant at Math," which made the greenhead huff indignantly, being the tsundere that he is.

Yanagi bit her lip and chuckled nervously, choosing her next words carefully. "Well, you see..."

"Yes, Megumi?" Akashi prodded.

"I guess it's a teacher problem," she said, slumping in her seat. This made the redhead beside her narrow his mismatched eyes dangerously, and Kise felt sorry for whoever Yanagi's math teacher turn out to be.

"Teacher problem?" Kuroko echoed, indirectly asking her to explain it properly to avoid unnecessary violence, if Akashi's silence was anything to go by. The phantom knew the redhead would hunt the unfortunate person and who knows what will happen next?

"My grades are fine, yes, but more because I do self-study. The lectures are not really that good, and he tends to give loads of homework and all that stuff."

Akashi seemed to have relaxed after hearing her reason, since it's more or less her opinion all and all. And here he thought the man was bothering the girl directly or what, else he would have to resort to doing things he'd rather not mention. And then he said the one thing he noticed during the whole conversation with her.

"It seems that you've been speaking British English long enough for its accent to still stay after almost a month of speaking in Japanese," he said matter-of-factly.

She turned to him, surprise in her golden eyes. "Eh? Really?"

He nodded slowly, a piece of tofu held to his lips. He heard her ask the others if they did notice, and they said yes, Nijimura commenting that it must be the accent that makes her speech sound a bit weird to his ears.

"How come your Japanese is normal?" the girl demanded.

"American English doesn't have an accent — not American English, anyway. Those in Europe though has a prominent one — it sounds wrong if spoken without the accent."

Akashi reassured her that it will vanish eventually, and because it will because he said so, earning a playful laugh from the girl, which did not offend him at the very slightest. She is that one person, the others have come to acknowledge ever since middle school, that was totally incapable of offending or annoying the redhead, whatever she does or says, unless its something that would put her in harm's way, and all hell would break loose. Sometimes, Nijimura just wanted to smack their heads to get it out of their system — whatever 'it' may be.

For being blessed with a high intellect, Yanagi and Akashi are impossibly dense.

As they filed out of the cafeteria half an hour later, his eyes didn't miss the close proximity between the two, how their hands innocently brush against another, and how, when they bid their goodbyes to one another, Akashi seemed almost regretful to see her go.

Nijimura's head throbbed. His troubles seem to have no end.


	2. Chapter 2

**TheEmperor'sEmpress»**

**»I'm running out of ideas for A Crimson Oath. Suggestions, anyone? I'm having a nasty bout of a writer's block, and it's annoying as hell. Reason why I'm updating this story instead of that one. As for The Last Requiem, I'm still not done editing the other chapters, so it's still on hold for the moment. **

***Chapter Two : ***

April 28, 20xx — Tokyo,Japan

•• _How do you explain this feeling? This feeling that's painful and sweet at the same time. This feeling that I get whenever I look at your face. ••_

Nijimura arrived at his apartment, tired yet happy..It was already nine in the evening, and he still has classes tomorrow. That fact didn't seem to stop the 'brats' as he so fondly calls his rowdy kouhai bunch from middle school into dragging into another one of their 'funny businesses'. Considering how many of those they had pulled on him back in Teikou, let's just say that he is more or less used to it already — just that, like their skills in basketball, their 'funny business' seemed to have upgraded as well.

He recalled how he got invited to that phony bar right after his classes ended for the day. Akashi had the natural talent for saying jaw-dropping statements, and if he was worse when Nijimura knew him at twelve, it must have multiplied a hundredfold when he turned seventeen. The redhead had approached him at the gates, the rest of the 'gang' already huddled outside, easily distinguishable by their bright hair colors, and looked him straight in the eyes, and with a perfectly straight face told him, "We're going to the bar. Would you like to join us?"

Nijimura's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at hearing the redhead say the word 'bar'. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him in a way that only he, Nijimura Shouzo, was allowed without getting a scissor thrown at him. "Akashi, do you realize what you are saying?"

And Akashi had the gall to blink at him innocently — which Akashi was definitely not, he added in his mind — and said in that annoying tone of his, "Of course, I do."

Nijimura felt the urge to facepalm. They were only seventeen, for Kami's sake! Alcohol is still considered illegal for them! He knows some or all of them probably had a taste, more like out of curiosity, and in the shelter of their own homes. Akashi surely had the most knowledge on such things, given that he attends all those business parties and stuff, followed by Yanagi, who, behind that angelic façade, was more or less a little devil like Akashi himself, and then perhaps Kise, who was always too curious for his own good. Midorima won't touch alcohol unless it was his lucky item for the day, Momoi is too innocent for that kind of things, and so is Kuroko. He himself hadn't touched a bottle of beer or anything related to such in all eighteen years of life, and then here comes Akashi casually asking him to join them in a bar as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world!

"So what do you say, Nijimura-senpai?"

His glare intensified. "Akashi," he began. He was about to launch into a lecture on minors and alcohol, when Yanagi skipped over to them, and latched herself to his arm.

"What's taking too long? Shouzo-senpai, you're coming, right? Let's go!" And she dragged him with her, Akashi smirking behind them, noticing that Yanagi never waited for the older boy to answer. Not that it would really matter.

They rode to the joint in two different cabs, Akashi and Yanagi with their captive in one, and the rest in the other cab. Beside him, he heard Akashi calling someone on his phone, the names 'Daiki' and 'Atsushi' being dropped once in a while, the former in a menacing tone, and the latter in a placating one.

'It seems like I'm in for a reunion, at a bar, no less. I'm going to give these brats a beating as soon as I get out of this cab.'

Akashi stopped the cab somewhere in the district of Roppongi, and Yanagi dragged an unwilling Nijimura outside. "We're here," he said, tilting his head at the establishment before them, his smirk turning into an amused one when Nijimura's jaw dropped as realization hit home.

"The Bar" — it read in bright LED displays on the entrance of a classy restaurant-slash-karaoke bar join they were facing. Yanagi giggled beside him, and he sighed in frustration. His worries had been all for nothing, it seemed. As the group entered, he said almost sulkily, "Why can't you just ask like a normal person?"

"Oh, but I did. I said we're going to The Bar, right? Unless you have a different meaning for normal." Akashi replied, not even bothering to look at him.

"Nijimuracchi, you worry too much! Lighten up!" Kise commented behind him.

"Well, I don't blame senpai for thinking that we're going to another kind of place. The way Akashi-kun said it must have led him to jump to his own conclusions," Kuroko said, although he was clearly amused at Nijimura's reactions, judging by the shine in his pale blue eyes.

"I give up. You guys really are a handful," he groaned, to which they just laughed, ignoring the staff who had welcomed them at the door.

Yanagi handed him to Momoi with a pat on his arm, and joined Akashi who was currently at the counter talking to the clerk for the arrangements.

"Under whose name, sir?" A staff asked them politely.

"Akashi," Midorima answered.

The woman smiled and led them to their cubicle. It was a spacious room with a table fit for ten people, and on the far wall hung a flatscreen TV. Two microphones rest in their holders. They went inside and saw their two other friends who weren't studying in Tōdai sitting contentedly at the table. "Here you go, sirs and ma'am. Inform me if you need anything else. Enjoy your evening."

"Yo." Aomine Daiki waved at them lazily. "I thought you weren't going to come. I'm bored of babysitting this one here." He jerked his head at Murasakibara Atsushi, who sat across him, snacks on the table in front of him. "Where's Akashi and Yanagi?"

On cue, the two entered, followed by two serving staff pushing a cart containing food and drinks.

"I heard my name!" Yanagi said in a singsong voice. "Dai-kun! Atsushi-kun!"

"Yo, Yanagi."

"Hello, Gumichin."

The group arranged themselves at the table. Akashi sat at the far end of the table, facing the TV. On his right sat Midorima, followed by Kise, then Yanagi. Nijimura, Kuroko, Aomine, and Momoi sat on his left. As the waiters served their food, the ones nearest to the TV and the most enthusiastic about the karaoke part, namely Yanagi, Momoi, Kise, and Aomine, were already busy poring over the songbooks in search of the songs that they'd be singing later on.

"Megumi, Satsuki, Ryouta, Daiki, that's enough for now. Let's eat first," Akashi said. They said their thanks, and began to eat. It was noisy, funny, and a bit rowdy — just like any other meals they had together in the past. Akashi and Nijimura would discipline any misbehavior or lack of table manners of the others, Midorima would sigh and grumble at their loudness, Murakibara and Aomine would ask for more food, Kuroko would drop blunt comments about their actions, Kise would say weird things about the food, and Yanagi and Momoi would just raise their brows at the boys' antics.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Kise said into the mic. Their table was cleared of the dishes, and in its place were two pitchers of juice, and some finger snacks. "Yanagicchi, song number 63748 please!"

The girl entered the same number, and cheered for Kise as the song started. The rest sat back and enjoyed themselves as much as they can. Even Akashi was smiling slightly.

"I'll beat your score, Kise!" Aomine said with a smug grin. Kise got a 95. "Yanagi, 86484."

"Oi, why am I putting your song numbers for you?" The girl yelled, half-laughing, half-annoyed, but she complied anyway.

"Aomine-kun, no need to shout. The mic is already loud enough. You'll destroy our eardrums," Kuroko said during the instrumentals solo of the song.

Everyone was surprised when Aomine got a 98. "Ha! Take that Kise!" he said, proud of himself.

"The scoreboard must be damaged, ne Akachin?"

"That's for certain, Atsushi."

"Oi, what was that for?!"

"Quiet, Dai-chan! Give me the mic!"

"Song number, if you please," Yanagi said, taking her assigned role seriously. Momoi gave her the number, and she started singing a very pop-idol song. Her voice was fine, but the song was too sugary sweet for their tastes.

"94," she said dejectedly. Hers was the lowest one so far. Kuroko cheered her up, though.

"Don't worry about it, Momoi-san. You have a wonderful voice."

Momoi had to hug him for that, and so she got out of her seat and hugged the tealhead from behind.

"Tetsu-kun is really kind!"

"My turn!" Yanagi grinned, and Kise entered her song numbers for her.

She sang in a low, breathy voice at the start of the song, slowly rising in pitch up to the chorus, then falling back again, capturing the essence of the song's meaning perfectly. Kise, Momoi, and Aomine, being the noisy ones of the group, cheered on her loudly, while Akashi, Nijimura, and Kuroko looked on with appreciation. Midorima is a tsundere — enough said, while Murasakibara is preoccupied with his snacks — enough said also.

"Waaah~! It's unfair~!" The blonde wailed at her score — a perfect 100.

"How can you do that?!" Aomine demanded.

"Erm, I don't know?" she laughed, then turned to the rest. She grinned mischievously. "You have to sing, too! No one will leave this room without singing at least twice!"

"Why twice?" Midorima asked, annoyed.

"Just do what she says, Shintarou. Unless you want yours to be doubled or worse, quadrupled." Akashi reached for the songbook that was passed to them by Kise. "And Tetsuya, get back to your seat."

"..."

"Tetsuya."

"...H-hai, Akashi-kun."

"Oh well, what's the point of going in a karaoke bar if we won't sing?" Nijimura said, complying with Yanagi's whims. "It's not like this is anything new."

"Atsushi-kun, you're not excempted!"

"Hai, Gumichin~"

When they have already chosen their songs, Momoi asked them, "So who's first?"

"Shintarou."

"Hai! Midorin, number please!"

The greenhead shot Akashi a glare, who just ignored him. "27683."

When his song ended, he pointed at the nonchalant redhead. "Yanagi, Akashi's next."

Yanagi laughed as Akashi twitched in slight annoyance, but gave her his song number anyway. When the title flashed, it earned him a few looks.

"Do you really have to pick a song with part of your name in it?" Nijimura asked.

Akashi didn't answer as he began to sing, his voice smooth and perfectly in tune. Yep. The great Akashi-sama can sing. Unfortunately, the only ones privileged to witness such sight were the very same people inside the room with him.

"Damn Akashi." Aomine grumbled. Is this man even incapable of something?

Oh yeah right. Akashi does not know how to crack jokes. Aomine consoled himself with that fact.

Kise and Momoi were fawning over the redhead's voice. The two talked in conspiratorial whispers, creepy smiles on their faces.

"Nijimura-senpai," he said, handing the mic to the ravenhead and sat down, not waiting for his score. He knows already.

"100!"

"The world is really unfair."

Kuroko sang next, then Murasakibara, before starting again with Kise. Everyone made fun of themselves and the others as they tried to outscore the other. Yanagi and Akashi kept getting 100's so they were banned from joining the said contest. Before they left for the night, Momoi had a suggestion.

"What about a duet of the two best singers in our group?"

"Great idea, Satsuki-chan! Ne, what do you think, Sei-kun?"

"Do you have a song in mind?" he asked her.

She paused to think. "You know Yume no Tsubasa?"

When he gave an affirmative nod, Kise searched for the song number and entered it, before passing the other mic back to Akashi.

Yanagi started the song, then Akashi, before harmonizing at the chorus. Kise and Momoi had hearts in their eyes — they'd been secretly shipping their captain and assistant coach together since middle school. They just look cute together!

The song ended in another 100, and after chatting and lounging around for a bit, the group decided to go home. Akashi took care of the bill — as was the custom when they hang out together — and walked into the chilly April night.

"Well, that was fun," Yanagi said loud enough for everyone to hear. Akashi walked beside her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Everyone shares the same sentiment," he murmured.

They hailed several cabs. Aomine, Momoi, and Kuroko went together in one cab, Kise and Yanagi in another, while the rest went home individually. They bid goodbyes and a promise of a basketball game the coming weekend at the basketball court near Kuroko's place. Akashi declined, saying he was supposed to go back to Kyoto on Friday night. Kuroko said that there are plenty of other times for Akashi to join them, even though he is disappointed as well. As Nijimura laid on his bed, staring at the bland white ceiling, he realized that Akashi might be slowly drifting apart from them again.

He hoped not — not now that Yanagi is finally here. It eased his worries — her presence, that is. The past had been a horrible one for the redhead and hopefully, Yanagi will be the one to finally take all his demons away. Kuroko had already done his best, but still it was not enough. They would haunt Akashi once in a while, and even though he's doing a great job of keeping them in control, it still takes a toll on him, not that he would admit it. Akashi's heart is too closed, while Yanagi's is too open, and maybe the redhead would trust the girl enough to let her in and help him bear his burden. He'd done it in Teikou, what makes it different to the current time?

He recalled today's activities. Akashi was smiling more and more, his tone light, his gaze gentle around the chartreusette. Maybe a daily dose of Yanagi's presence is just what the emperor needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**TheEmperor'sEmpress»**

**»It was a wise decision on my part to take aikido classes in my free time — even though its not nice to get thrown on the mat every time — because it saved my dignity and most probably my life. So I was walking back to my dormitory inside the campus when a guy appeared out of nowhere and tried to drag me somewhere. Good thing I'm not the type to freak out and panic because if I did, I could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere. But what freaked me out was how he managed to still chase me after I kicked his... you know. It was equally horrifying and funny at the same time. I think that's enough trill in my life for the month — yeah, the entire month. I'm not doing that again, for kami's sake. Just, no.«**

***Chapter Three : ***

May 18, 20xx — Tokyo, Japan

•• _Promises are meant to be broken. That's why I don't want you to promise me anything. I'll do the same. If you want to do something, then just do it. No need for words. ••_

It was weeks later before Yanagi saw Akashi again ever since that night at The Bar (Nijimura was still sore about that) and the chartreusette missed his presence sorely. Their group always had something lacking without their dominating leader around.

She was walking aimlessly around the campus after lunch since her afternoon classes were all canceled thanks to a sudden meeting of the faculty and staff of her college. Her feet led her to the courtyard of the school, and in the distance, she spotted a certain redhead sitting in one of the numerous benches, looking at somewhere in the horizon.

"Sei-kun, good afternoon."

"Megumi." He moved a bit to the side to let her sit down beside him, and both were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Megumi, what brings you here?" he asked, though he did not look at her when he spoke.

"I'm not cutting classes, if that's what you think. They were canceled — staff meeting. How about you, Sei-kun? You've been very busy lately."

Akashi caught the wistful tone in her last sentence, and he felt oddly guilty about it. He did not dwell on it though, and replied, "I see. I am fine, thanks for asking. And yes, I don't have much free time since Father deemed it appropriate for me to start working for our company. It's why I can't go with you and the others every time you asks me to."

"We understand. But we can't help but feel sad, you know, not having you there. It's just different."

Akashi checked his wristwatch and saw that it's almost time for his next class. He looked at Megumi. He doesn't want to leave her yet, but duties comes first before everything else and so he stands up, and Megumi turns to him as he did so.

"I'm going to class now, Megumi. See you later."

She smiled sadly, realizing that her time with the emperor is already up, then nodded her head. "Okay. I'll stay here for now. See you later, then."

And then Akashi walked away, and Megumi watched him until she can no longer see him. She thought how Akashi walks in that well-measured pace — not too fast, not too slow — and how his strides were graceful and powerful. Her thoughts led her back to Teiko, her first meeting with the redhaired emperor named Akashi Seijuurou.

_Yanagi entered Teiko's first string gym nervously. Normally, she wouldn't be intimidated by crowds, but then this time is different. In this gym, she felt like an outcast. Who wouldn't? Already, a few strange looks were thrown in her direction as she made her way to where Coach Shirogane — as he introduced himself to her yesterday — was standing and talking to a tall, black-haired boy, who nodded and pointed at the clipboard that the older man held in his hands. She approached them silently, and waited until they finished their conversation, before announcing her presence to the coach._

_"Yanagi-chan, good to see you! Come here and take a seat, and observe how things are done so you'll get used to it." She followed, and sat beside Shirogane-kantoku, watching as the boy from earlier — Nijimura Shouzo, #4 — facilitated the tryouts for the club. He was only in his second year but it was obvious that he has a good sense of leadership. The aspiring first years lined up as Nijimura called them one by one. A certain name stood out though — murmurs of disbelief rose from the group — and even Nijimura was surprised for a moment. _

_"—Akashi, like the Akashi?"_

_"Seriously?"_

_Nijimura, irritated at the noise, told them to shut the hell up, after which he explained the proceedings of the tryouts. There are three stations: first is an obstacle course of some sort to test their dribbling skills, second is a shooting test to measure their accuracy and ability to score, and the last one is a series of practice matches to see their play style. In the first station, Yanagi could see that most are average, but there are six that stood out to her and they are the ones that she paid close attention to in the next stations, where they made more of an impression on her, aside from their distinguishable hair colors. She checked their names on her clipboard — the blue-haired Aomine Daiki, the purple-haired Murasakibara Atsushi, the greenhaired Midorima Shintarou, the grayhaired Haizaki Shougo, the tealhaired Kuroko Tetsuya, and the redhaired Akashi Seijuurou._

_She recognized three of the names — Haizaki, the infamous delinquent of Teikou; Midorima, son of one of the distinguished doctors and owners of a certain hospital in Tokyo; and last but not the least, Akashi, the heir to the biggest multi-billion business conglomerate in the whole of Japan. _

_When she first caught a glimpse of the said heir, she was surprised to see a relatively short boy, with hair and eyes in the prettiest shade of crimson and a face that's beautiful in a way that's not feminine, and skin of alabaster. Yes, he may be small in comparison to the others, but the way he carried himself makes him look taller than even the purplehaired giant she saw earlier. And when he walked, Yanagi was reminded of a king walking among his subjects, head held high, demanding respect._

_He must've sensed staring at him, because when he reached the second station, he turned to her and met her gaze with an inscrutable expression, breaking away when the upperclassman manning the station tossed a ball to him and reminded him of the rules. He dribbled the ball as he walked to the two-point area, shooting three times before moving to the three-point line. She heard the upperclassman tell him that he can move in a little closer because it might be a bit difficult to shoot three's given his height, to which the redhead replied with an annoyed face, and shot the ball succesfully. As if to prove his point, he backed a few more steps from the line before shooting his last basket, and gave a wicked grin to his senpai before moving on to the waiting area for the next station, which was near to the Coach's bench. And Yanagi._

_"So how are your observation going, Yanagi-chan?" Coach Shirogane asked her, then noticed something on her clipboard. "What are those stars for?"_

_"Oh, that? Some applicants that caught my eye — I'm sure you've recognized them and most probably be put on the first string — except for one." She tapped her pen on Kuroko's name. "Not him anyway. It's more like he caught my curiousity."_

_"Kuroko-kun? He has low stats, based on the scores that Hiro-kun and Asaka-kun gave me. Why are you curious about such a weak player?"_

_"He'll probably be put in the third string, but I don't know – there's something different about him... I'm not really sure..."_

_"Hmm, is that so..." By that time, everyone had finished the second station, and Coach Shirogane stood up. "Well, let's see them play in an actual game, shall we?" He clapped his hands, and the first-years gathered round them. "Yanagi, the practice vests, please."_

_She jogged to the storage room, and returned with her arms full of numbered yellow and blue vests which she distributed in random to the first years. When she reached the redhead, she handed him a yellow one._

_"Here," she said, then moved on the next person, but not before hearing the soft "Thank you" from Akashi._

_'He has a nice voice,' she unconsciously found herself think._

_As the series of practice matches began — blue versus yellow — she watched them run back and forth across the court, the sound of the ball and their shoes on the polished floors like music in her ears, once in a while punctuated by the silent whoosh of the net when a ball is shot, and the whistles made by the referee. She found herself talking comfortably with the captain, who was actually an amicable person despite his scowl and rough language. They pointed out remarkable players, commented on their mistakes, and opinions on what they could have done with their offense and defense styles. She told Nijimura about the players she'd noted on her clipboard earlier, except Kuroko Tetsuya, and asked for his opinion about them. They witnessed Aomine's free form style — _

_"His basics are weak."_

_"He must've learned it by himself, senpai. Street basketball, most probably."_

—_Midorima's high projectile three's —_

_"Woah! How could he still have a sense of distance with that arc?"_

_"Yanagi, you're too loud."_

— _Murasakibara's blocks —_

_"Senpai, are you sure he's a freshman? He's a giant..."_

_"I'm having doubts myself. I pity the opposing team, really — he's swatting the ball out of its course everytime they try to shoot."_

— _Haizaki's pillaging style —_

_"I don't like that guy. He's too — I don't know... And something weird is going on with the other team."_

_"Well, he's skilled though. Who would've thought that he is skilled in basketball... But you're right. Something feels wrong with this match..."_

— _and Akashi's quick thinking and situation analysis ._

_"He'll make an excellent point guard, ne, senpai?"_

_"I agree. I never thought that a rich brat like him actually plays basketball. He scared Asaka earlier though."_

_When the results was announced, the five boys made it straight to first string — a first in the history of Teikou's basketball club. Then Coach Shirogane introduced Yanagi to them as assistant coach, and a pink-haired girl who arrived just as the last match ended — Momoi Satsuki — as their manager. Being the only females in the club, the two bonded instantly, and she learned that she is childhood friends with Aomine. _

With the exception of Haizaki, she got along well with the other first-years. They tend to stick together during practices and meetings since they're the only freshmen in the whole first-string anyway, and they got pretty close — along with the Captain Nijimura, whom they claim as part of their group even though he's a year above them. Akashi was made vice-captain in his first year, and the rest became regulars. And then Coach Shirogane fell ill during the spring break before their second year, and thus the duties fell on her shoulders. Nijimura and Akashi were especially supportive of her during those times, and it was when she became quite close with the redhead. And then Nijimura's father's illness worsened, and they decided it would be better to turn over the captaincy to Akashi to unburden Nijimura, and the ravenhead was grateful for that. By that time, Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryouta had joined them, Haizaki long forgotten, and the name Kiseki no Sedai was coined to their group. They won the Nationals for the second time and dominated the basketball scene in middle school. She remembered Kise making a promise to make the Kiseki no Sedai plus their phantom sixth man, Nijimura, and the two girls as the number one team in Japan, and everyone agreed. However, at the end of the year, Nijimura had decided to go to America for his family, and Yanagi had to continue her education in London due to her father being transferred abroad by his company. And everything went downhill for those who were left behind after that.

Nijimura had told her of his plan to go back to Japan for college, seeing as there's no point of staying in the US after the death of his father, and asked her if she was planning to come back. She didn't have a sure answer to give him, since it depends on her parents' decision, but when they died in a freak car accident the winter of her second year in high school, she made her decision.

In her third year, she applied for Tokyo University, took the exam, and when she received the result that she was qualified for Japan's top university, she took the first flight to her homeland the day right after her graduation.

_[From: __Nijimura Shouzo-senpai]_

_[Congratulations on your graduation. When are you coming back?]_

_[To: __Nijimura Shouzo-senpai]_

_[Thanks a lot, senpai. About my return, actually... I'm in the airport already.]_

_[From: __Nijimura Shouzo-senpai]_

_[Narita? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!]_

_[To: __Nijimura Shouzo-senpai]_

_[Erm, I forgot?]_

_[From: __Nijimura Shouzo-senpai]_

_[Wait there. We'll come get you. And when I say wait, you'll wait. Go to a cafe or what. Starbucks.]_

_[To: __Nijimura Shouzo-senpai]_

_[Hai, senpai... And who's 'we'?]_

_[From: __Nijimura Shouzo-senpai]_

_[The brats, who else? We're on our way.]_

_"Yanagicchi!" A tall handsome blonde yelled excitedly upon seeing her distinct hair color seated at one of the tables in Starbucks at the airport. Heads turned, and a few females squealed at seeing the famous Kise Ryouta in person. Their smiles, however, faded to irritated and jealous looks when they saw him waving enthusiastically at a girl with chartreuse hair and eyes covered by black sunglasses._

_Nijimura came behind Kise and whacked him on the back of his head. "You're too loud, baka." As Kise whined about his senpaid always hitting him, Nijimura nodded at her in acknowledgment._

_"Kimi-chan!" Momoi squealed, and ran to her side and gave her a good tight hug. "I missed you soooo much!"_

_The group had reached her table by then. There was Aomine who was spinning a basketball, Murasakibara munching on his ever-present snacks, Midorima clutching another weird-looking lucky item, Kuroko sipping a vanilla milkshake, Kise grinning like an idiot, and Nijimura with that signature scowl of his. _

_"Yo."_

_"Hi, Kimichin~ Here, I have your favorite choco-almond Pocky~"_

_"Yanagi, welcome back. And today's lucky item is a stuffed gecko, nanodayo."_

_"Yanagi-san, nice to see you again."_

_"Yanagicchi, I missed you too!"_

_"Yanagi. You better explain why you didn't inform anyone that you're coming back."_

_She laughed and greeted them back. She stood up and said, "How about getting out of here first?"_

_Agreeing with her, Aomine tossed the ball to her, which she caught with ease, and with Nijimura, they grabbed her luggage while Midorima went on ahead to get them a ride while she walked together with the rest, chatting and laughing._

_"Akashi was busy today — you shouldn't have gone home without warning if you're expecting to see him with us," Nijimura told her once they were inside the cab. Even though she hadn't said it out loud, the older boy had seen her eyes searching for a certain redhead and the disappointment reflected in their pea green depths when she realized that he was not there with them._

_"Good thing we planned to play basketball together today, ne, senpai? Saves the trouble of gathering everyone up," Kise commented beside her. "Akashicchi was in Kyoto, he wouldn't be in Tokyo until the start of classes, it seems. He's been busy with work — his father was very demanding, as always."_

_They arrived at Kise's apartment, who offered to house her for the meantime. They have an early lunch at a restaurant nearby where they talked and have a merry time, catching up with the other's lives, because aside from Nijimura, Kuroko's short message, and that match against Jabberwock, she doesn't really know much about the other's lives in her absence._

_She told her story first, which was pretty much uneventful, and most of it was surely relayed by Nijimura since he returned a year early and had spent considerable time with his favourite kouhais. She told them why she left — her dad's transfer to London, her performing career in her high school years (which didn't came as a surprise to them after seeing her in a special role in an indie movie in second year), and the death of her parents which prompted her return. Some few questions were raised, some serious, like if she ever regretted coming back since she had pretty much established herself a career in London, and some half-jokingly, like if she had a boyfriend back then. After her story, the others told theirs, and it was pretty much the same — high school, the usual pranks and problems, their basketball teams. Jokes were shared, eliciting rounds of laughter, and when they were all finished, she began asking questions._

_Like, why did you went to separate high schools? I thought you will all be going to Rakuzan?_

_Her question was met with an uneasy silence. Nijimura remained silent — it's not his place to tell. Momoi squirmed uneasily in her seat, and everyone was clearly avoiding her gaze. _

_"What happened during third year in Teikou?" She guessed whatever happened back then must have occurred during that period because she noticed that they all started their stories with their first year in high school, and if ever one of them tells something about Teikou, that something was from their first and second years, where she was there to witness it. Not a single memory was recalled from third year, and she was sure that it was not out of consideration of her absence that they didn't mention anything about it. Because if that is so, then why would they look like dogs whipped by their masters at the mention of that topic?_

_"Helloooo~ I'm asking a question here. Kuroko," she turned to the tealhead, "was that the 'problem solved' you told me about in your message?"_

_Kuroko finally met her eyes, his usual blank sky blue orbs reflecting distress, like he'd rather not talk about this topic. But he has to, since it seemed that no one would volunteer to do so, and so he clears his throat awkwardly and began his explanation after an encouraging nod from Nijimura._

_"Things changed after you and Nijimura-senpai left, Yanagi-san..."_"

_"Especially Aominecchi and Akashicchi..."_

_Aomine looked away guiltily, while Murasakibara's grip on his snack tightened visibly. Midorima stared at his lucky item like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Kise and Momoi was unusually somber and silent. Kuroko's face was blank but she could see in his eyes that he was pained. _

_"Just... What happened to you, guys?"_

_Kuroko told her about the things that happened during their third year in Teikou: Aomine's awakening, Murasakibara challenging Akashi, Akashi's personality change, the Finals match during their third Nationals, and his resignation from the basketball club. Kise butted in, about the oath that Akashi ordered them to do, and then let Kuroko continue with the events in their first year of high school: a brief summary of the InterHigh, where his team lost before reaching the semi-finals, and then the all-out war between the Kiseki no Sedai and him during the Winter Cup, where Akashi tasted defeat for the first time and gained part of his old self back._

_"So, what are you guys not telling me about Sei-kun?" She'd observed their reactions throughout Kuroko's speech, and her suspicions grew. It annoyed her though — why the secrecy? When no one answered, she narrowed her eyes at them and crossed her arms across her chest. _

_'Shit, she's on it,' Aomine cursed inwardly, remembering the fact that Yanagi was quick at this kinds of thing. What gave it away? Their body language?_

_"You know, I'll know about it sooner or later, and I can just ask Sei-kun myself. But then, Ryou-kun said he won't be here for a month, so just save me the trouble and just get out with it."_

_Yanagi sighed. She'll have to be more specific if she want answers. She started with the greenhead. "Shintarou-kun, something happened during your semi-finals match with Sei-kun. What is it?"_

_"We lost, what did you expect?" was his grumpy answer. _

_"I know that, Tetsuya-kun said so. But there is something else. Something that Sei-kun did or said during the game. Losing against Sei-kun is not really bothering you, because you acknowledge his power. I know that much, Shintarou-kun."_

_"Midorin—"_

_"Akachin said he would gouge out his eyes if his team loses~"_

_"Oh?" Yanagi leaned forward on the table, her chin resting on her hand. "And why is that?"_

_"He was dissatisfied with his team's performance and decided to give them a wake-up call. He shot the ball in their own goal and gave them a lecture, and that's when he told them that." Midorima sighed, giving up. _

_"Aa."_

_Midorima twitched. "Is that your only reaction?"_

_Yanagi blinked. Everyone in their table was looking at her like she had grown a second head. "Eh? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"Akashicchi just threatened to harm himself and you're not surprised?" Kise exclaimed in disbelief._

_"Knowing how he is that time, he might actually do it!" Aomine said._

_And then it clicked in her head. She confused them further when she chuckled. "I see. You guys have been going at it the wrong way. Sei-kun, gouging out his precious eyes? Come on, he said he'll do it if they lose, right? No offense, Shintarou-kun, but Sei-kun was already certain of their victory when he declared that ridiculous statement. He's not so far gone that he would really inflict harm on his own being. As you've said, it's merely a wake-up call. It's to get his team moving and functioning the way he wants them to be. You've been worried for nothing. Though I have to admit, he might really do it they really lost. He's a man of his word, after all."_

_"When you put it like that, yes..." Kise said thoughfully._

_"So it's just a misunderstanding?" Momoi asked, to which Yanagi nodded._

_"Sou ka," Midorima pushed his glasses upwards. _

_"Now that's settled, Tetsuya-kun, anything to add?" _

_'She noticed, too,' the phantom thought wryly. "Akashi-kun tried to stab Kagami-kun when they first met."_

_Kise snorted. "Kagamicchi is stubborn. He should've left when Akashicchi told him to."_

_"Who's this Kagami person?" _

_"Ah, he's Tetsu's light in Seirin," Aomine supplied._

_"Okay... And then?"_

_"Akashicchi cut off his hair."_

_"He what?!" Yanagi almost jumped out of her chair, shocking the others with her reaction._

_"Really, Yanagi... You didn't react about Akashi stabbing someone else but cutting his own hair did?"_

_The chartreusette pouted at Aomine's remark before settling back on her chair. "Of course, I will! It's his hair we're talking about! And Dai-kun, Akashi TRIED to stab Kagami — 'tried' being the operative word here. He's not stupid to actually plunge the knife —"_

_"Scissors."_

_"What was it, Atsushi-kun?"_

_"Akachin used a pair of scissors~"_

_"Oh. Why in the world is he carrying a pair of scissors to a basketball tournament?"_

_"It's Midorin's lucky item that day."_

_"I see. So, as I was saying, he's not stupid to actually plunge the scissors to Kagami's heart or something. Maybe just enough to leave a gash to make his point? With his Emperor Eye, he'd know if Kagami could dodge it or not." She smirked smugly. "And based on your reactions, I guessed right." _

_"What's important is that Akashi-kun is not like that anymore. For the most part, anyway. Rakuzan won the next championships until we graduated." Kuroko said, smiling._

But still, there is that unmistakable wariness whenever the redhead is around, and it saddens Yanagi to know that the trust they once shared back in middle school was reduced to a frail thread nowadays. But then, they were but kids when it happened, so maybe all they need is time.

However, for Akashi, the cut runs deep. And she doubt that even time could completely heal it.


	4. Chapter 4

**TheEmperor'sEmpress»**

**»Flashback chapters! I have to establish Yanagi's role in the lives of the Kiseki no Sedai and the others. So, I replaced the assistant coach of Teikou with Yanagi — inspired by Aida Rikou, actually. She's like a manager also, but her duties are more complicated since she was the acting coach in Coach Shirogane's absence, who, in my story, got sick during the spring break before their second year (mentioned in the previous chapter) and thus, Yanagi takes the spotlight for the whole second year! Just to clear things... Now on with it...!**

***Chapter Four : ***

May 18, 20xx — Tokyo, Japan

•• _You don't have to worry about revealing yourself to me — even your dark side. You don't have to worry about me changing the way I see you. Because once I considered you as my friend, no matter who and what you are, I'll accept them wholeheartedly. ••_

"Shintarou-kun! How's Sei-kun?"

Midorima rose from his seat to calm the hyperventilating girl who probably rushed to the hospital in a hurry upon hearing the news.

"He's still inside. Don't worry — the best doctors are attending to him." He rubbed her back, soothing her panicked nerves, and coaxed him to take a seat at the bench outside the operating room. To tell the truth, Midorima was also panicking inside — but for the sake of Yanagi, he has to stay calm.

He did not expect this to happen — not in his life did he ever thought of the redhead to be in a situation like this. But then, his mother called him right after dinner and informed that one of his friends was rushed to the hospital due to a car accident.

"It's Akashi-kun," she had said over the phone, and then the words 'in critical condition' followed. By that time, Midorima was already locking the door of their house and practically sprinted all the way to the hospital, not bothering to hail a cab in his rush.

When he arrived, the nurses who knows of his relationship to the owners of their workplace was surprised at his disheveled state. He went straight to the receptionist and asked quickly for the room number of one Akashi Seijuurou and was told that the patient was still in the emergency room. Cursing, he went to the ER only to wait outside since both his parents were inside, tending to the redhead. Having nothing to do, he fixed his hair, then laughed bitterly when he noticed that he'd been wearing his indoor slippers all the time.

And then Yanagi suddenly burst through the hallways leading to the ER, hair in disarray, asking him about Akashi's condition. This means that the news was out — that the heir to the Akashi conglomerate was in an accident and was probably dying as of the moment.

"He's going to be okay, right, Shintarou-kun? Right?" Yanagi said in a small voice which sounded like a broken prayer to his ears. He hated it. He'd rather have her cry. He'd rather have her pour her tears instead of keeping them in. Why pretend? But at the same time, he admired her strength. Yanagi knows how not to waste her tears. Akashi is strong. He'll surely come back. She trusts him that much.

"Yes, he will. Akashi will be alright."

Not soon after, Nijimura arrives, hurried but still composed. He sees Yanagi and Midorima, and silently asks the greenhead if there was word of Akashi's condition. He shook his head, and Nijimura's scowl deepened. He looked worried as he gazed at the silent Yanagi, then sat beside her and patted her head, saying a few reassuring words to her. It was then that he was reminded of how he detests hospitals and their immaculately white walls.

An hour passed, and still, the doors to the emergency remained closed. The Kiseki no Sedai and Momoi had already arrived, the sleep gone from their eyes when Kise phoned them, asking if they had received Nijimura's message. Right now, they were waiting patiently for a doctor to come out and tell them that their tyrant leader is safe and sound. Momoi had cried, Kise's tears fell silent on his cheeks, Kuroko was deathly pale and more silent than usual, Aomine too, and Murasakibara's snacks was nowhere to be found.

Another hour, and then another. Still, the eight teenagers kept vigil, despite the fact that they have classes tomorrow. Nijimura nudged Yanagi gently, then picked up her tightly closed fists and began prying them open.

"You'll bleed if you continue this," he said softly. Sure enough, on her palm were marks where her fingernails had dug deep in the soft skin. Some are showing signs of blood. The girl gasped in shock — she'd been doing it unconsciously — that or she's a really good actress. Nijimura decided to believe the former.

"G-gomen," she said in a whisper. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She's experiencing hell all over again, he thought. Her parents had died in a car accident too, and she'd waited all alone outside an emergency room for God knows how long only to hear that they didn't make it. And then, it happened to Akashi, too. Nijimura knows too well how it hurts to lose a loved one — he had experienced it with his father, and it was a horrible feeling, one he'd never want to go through again. Yanagi lost both her parents, and at the same time, too — worse, it happened in an instant. At least he was able to say a proper goodbye to his father before he breathed his last. Yanagi wasn't given that luxury. In a blink of an eye, her parents left her behind with no hope of reconciliation. Being able to smile after such a loss just shows how strong a person Yanagi is. However, Nijimura does not wish to have her strength to be put to the test by taking another person dear to her.

'_You better win this, Akashi. Not only your life is at stake — but hers as well._'

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Midorima's father emerged from the emergency room, and was taken aback by the presence of his son and seven other people waiting for him to tell them about Akashi's condition. He sighed, seeing that not a single blood relative of the patient had shown up, then tiredly removed the mask off his face to talk properly to them.

"Akashi is now out of critical condition. Thanks to the fact that he was rushed here quickly when the accident happened. A few bruises and wounds, nothing major, and miraculously no broken bones."

"But what?" someone said. He searched for the speaker and saw a girl with pea green hair looking up at him with defiant eyes. "There's a 'but', Midorima-san. What is Sei-kun's actual condition?"

"You're sharp. Yes, there is." A tense silence hung all over them as they waited with bated breath to hear his next words.

"Akashi Seijuurou is in a coma. And we don't know when or if he will wake up."

Momoi covered her mouth with her hand. "Impossible..."

"Can we see him?" his son asked, and he asked them to wait until they had transferred Akashi to his room.

They entered the redhead's room quietly, Yanagi in the lead. Slowly, she approached his bed, and gazed sadly at the sleeping figure on the bed. Never had she seen the redhead in such a vulnerable state. An oxygen mask covered his face, and there were numerous tubes attached to his body. The heart monitor beeped rhythmically — the only sound in the room aside from their breathing.

"Sei-kun," she said softly, her hand straying to Akashi's limp hand. She played with his fingers gently, and recalled how she'd always marveled at the grace he exhibits whether its dribbling a ball, holding a pen, or manuevering a pair of chopsticks. She sits at the chair that Midorima had provided for her, and continues what she was doing, all her worries and anxiety hours earlier seemingly vanishing like smoke in the wind. It was enough to see Akashi alive and breathing — she's certain that he'll wake up in his own time.

"He'll be okay, Yanagi. Don't worry about it too much," Nijimura said, not wanting to see the cheerful girl in such a depressed mood.

"Akashi is too stubborn to give up easily. I doubt the words 'give up' exists in his vocabulary," Aomine added.

They stayed for about half an hour, reassuring each other, until Midorima's father came and told them to go home and rest. Everyone except for Yanagi agreed, and when Kise tried to persuade her to go, she told them that she wants to be alone for a while with Akashi.

"But Yanagicchi—"

"It's fine. Yanagi, right? I'll let you stay for a little while, then I'll have one of the staff drive you home. I know you have class tomorrow and I don't think Akashi will appreciate it if you skip classes. As for the rest of you, go home."

And so it is that Yanagi was left alone in Akashi's white-walled room, and she hears the door being closed silently as Midorima's father herded them out of the room. She remained seated beside the sleeping redhead, looking at his peaceful face contentedly.

She had just finished eating dinner when she decided to watch TV for a while, just to check the news and all, and she's unsure if she was thankful or regretful for even watching the TV that night. For there on the screen was Akashi's face, and then followed by a live footage of the accident scene — two cars wrecked beyond recognition. She almost fainted as memories of her parents' death came rushing back to her in vivid detail. Despite feeling lightheaded, she forced herself to listen to the details until a name of a hospital was mentioned, and she was off like a shot. She ran part of the way, until a cab stopped by and took her to the hospital. She didn't wait for the driver to give her her change, but instead rushed straight for the emergency room — he was still probably in there.

It was almost surreal — she'd seen him just that afternoon, and then all of a sudden, this happens. On her way to the hospital, her heart doesn't want to accept what her mind keeps telling her over and over again — she'd seen the wreckage, the blood — there's no way in hell that someone could survive that.

But then it's Akashi. The Akashi Seijuurou — the one person that can defy all the natural laws of the world. The one who lost only once in his whole life.

If anyone can escape the clutches of death, Akashi can surely do it.

Hell, he'd even threaten the god of the Underworld himself to send him back to the land of the living.

"Bakashi," she whispered, laughing softly despite the forming tears in her eyes, "you scared me so much... And you were always telling us to take care of ourselves..."

_Classes were temporarily canceled for a week for the students to prepare for the upcoming Teikou festival. Everyone was busy in setting up their class and club booths, afraid to be seen by the student council president if they happened to be slacking in their work. The consequences were too dire that everyone just shudders to think about it._

_Said student council president was currently checking on the club booths for the meantime, and he entered the theater in time to see a certain chartreusette save her classmate from getting hit by a falling ladder by blocking it with her arm. He saw her wince in pain — the ladder was quite heavy after all. After making sure that her classmate was alright, she continued with decorating the stage without even stopping to check on herself. Akashi sighed, deciding to hunt her down later at lunch break to remind her to give more attention to her well-being than that of other people._

_She almost jumped in surprise when Akashi called her name the moment she stepped out of her classroom. She tightened her grip on her bento, then scolded the redhead for pulling a Kuroko on her._

_"How's your arm?" he asked._

_"Huh? It's fine... What's with the question?" _

_Akashi's eye twitched. The girl had obviously not bothered to check on it. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm rather forcefully, and was satisfied when she cried out in pain._

_"Fine, you say?" He gently rolled her sleeves upward, revealing part of a much larger bruise underneath. "Then what do you say about this?"_

_"...Where did I—"_

_"At the theater, when you saved your classmate from getting hit by the ladder. Don't tell me you've forgotten about your 'heroic move' just a few hours ago?" His tone was sarcastic, and it made the girl to huff indignantly._

_She pulled her arm from his grip. "What's wrong with helping or saving others? You make it sound like it's a bad thing to do."_

_"I didn't say anything like that. What I'm saying here is that you should pay more attention to yourself. What if the ladder fell on you instead? Then you would have worse injuries than a mere bruise."_

_"But it didn't fell on me, right?"_

_"I said, 'what if'. You could've just pushed her out of the way."_

_"Well, my arm move on its own."_

_Akashi gave her a look that seemed to say 'Why am I even arguing with you in the first place?' then said, "Before anything else, let's go to the clinic."_

_"Eh? Sei-kun, how about the others? They—"_

_He clicked his tongue and led her to the clinic. "A few minutes wait won't kill them, now would it? That," he looked at her injured arm, "is a different story. It needs proper medical attention."_

_"It's just a bruise..."_

_"Define the word 'bruise', Yanagi."_

_"..."_

_"It's the discoloration of the skin due to leakage of blood from capillaries under the surface that have been damaged by a blow. And you call that 'just' a bruise?"_

_"Well, when you put it like that, it sure sounds something major..."_

_They arrived at the clinic and Akashi immediately get to work on treating her injury. He was not too gentle about it though — lecturing her about carelessness and all and jabbing at it once in a while until the girl promised not to do reckless things again, all the while thinking just how a single bruise could make one Akashi Seijuurou to fuss so much._

_"Oi, what took you so long? I'm getting hungry you — what happened to Yanagi, Akashi?" Aomine stepped aside to let them through the door to the rooftop, where he and the rest of their group were already gathered. He eyed the white gauze wrapped around Yanagi's lower arm._

_"A result of her reckless impulse to save another person earlier." Yanagi rolled her eyes and did not give further explanation to the confused Aomine, who shrugged the matter off in favor of finally getting to eat lunch. When they opened their bentos, however, Akashi was clearly displeased at what he saw._

_"Kise, you should eat more vegetables. Aomine, you too — your bento is too-one sided. You won't get all the nourishment your body needs from eating solely meat. And Murasakibara, eat proper food. You will get sick due to your constant and excessive intake of sugar and salt. Not to mention all those preservatives." He sighed, as if thinking what he will do with these hopeless bunch of loveable idiots who don't have the slightest idea how to take care of themselves. "And Kuroko, don't think I've forgotten about you. Your addiction to milkshake will certainly lead to diabetes if you don't minimize your daily dose of that sugary drink."_

"It's unfair, you know — how you always look out for us but not allowing us to do the same for you," she said, running her slim fingers through Akashi's carmine locks, amazed at how soft and silky they were. "Don't you feel lonely being that way?"

"Yanagi, that's enough for today," Midorima's father entered the room. "Go get rest, Akashi will be here tomorrow."

"...Hai," she replied, reluctantly getting up from her seat and following the greenhaired doctor out of the room.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Sei-kun.'


	5. Chapter 5

**TheEmperor'sEmpress»**

**» New chapter! Please read and review!**

***Chapter Five: ***

May 19, 20xx — Tokyo, Japan

•• ••

"Is Yanagicchi going to be alright?" Kise asked the boy beside as they watched the said girl walking almost like a zombie. Her usually bright gold eyes were dull and almost lifeless, and her face was devoid of its usual serenity. Everyone in their circle were also depressed about Akashi's condition, but Yanagi had it worse than the rest of them.

She's more like a walking, talking porcelain doll.

"I don't know, Kise-kun. Nijimura-senpai said to let her be for a while." However, the tealhead seemed not convinced by his own words too. The two looked like they were about to bolt and run to the girl's side any moment. She had changed from being the straight-A delinquent-slash-assistant coach of Teikou into a very graceful performing artist in a span of four years. It seemed that her years in Teiko was just her passing her boyish stage, which was what exactly endeared her to the group of basketball idiots known as the Kiseki no Sedai.

During lunchtime, though, it seemed that Nijimura's decision had been the right thing to do, because when they met at the cafeteria, Yanagi was now back to her usual self and even cheered up the equally depressed Momoi, who, being the most emotional one aside from Kise and herself, had cried herself to sleep the night before, thus her puffy eyes and hoarse voice.

When her afternoon classes ended, she headed straight for the hospital to check up on the redhead. Unfortunately, the others were busy with their schoolwork, and though they wanted to go with her, she dissuaded them from ditching their groupmates and responsibilities. When the redhead did wake up, he'll surely give them a lecture about it.

She entered his room without knocking, but when she turned around after closing the door, she froze when she realized that Akashi was not alone.

A man with equally red hair and eyes sat on the chair that she had occupied the previous night and was looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze, much like Akashi's own, but more intense.

She muttered a quick apology for her lack of manners and was about to make her exit when the man asked — ordered — her to stay.

"I would like to have a few words with you concerning my son."

Yanagi gulps nervously and shot a passing glance to the slumbering figure on the bed as she gets herself another chair and places it on the other side of the bed, facing the older man. When she was settled, the man introduced himself as Akashi Seito, Akashi's father.

"Midorima-san had told me that you were here last night when Seijuurou was brought in, along with his former teammates in Teikou. I appreciate your concern for him, and for that I would like to give you my gratitude. I know Seijuurou can be quite complicated and difficult at times, and he can be easily misunderstood by those who does not know him personally. I am glad to know that he has met people that values him and holds him dear despite all those things."

Yanagi was really baffled at the man's short speech. Is this really Akashi's father? Not to be judgmental and all, but from what Midorima — whose family was closely acquainted with the Akashi's — had hinted in passing conversations, the senior Akashi was a cold, harsh man who doesn't give a damn about his son... But what she was actually seeing and hearing here right now is the exact opposite. There was regret and sadness in his ruby orbs everytime he looks at his son, and his voice was strained. Surely, this man cares for his own flesh and blood, right?

Failing to give a proper response, the man seemed to read her thoughts and gave a dry chuckle. "I apologize — this must be quite a surprise for you. I'm not exactly the model father after all, and I'm sure you've heard of some of my shortcomings in my responsibility for Seijuurou. And it seems I've forgotten my manners too — what is your name, miss?"

"Y-Yanagi Megumi, sir." She calmed herself, then continued, "I'm the assistant coach for the basketball team back in Teikou."

"Ah, interesting. A beautiful lady like you that's taken with basketball, just like that pink-haired friend of Seijuurou also. I remember now — Yanagi... Seijuurou has mentioned something about you before." Suddenly, a man knocked at the door, and the senior Akashi looked up. The man bowed, and Akashi's father stood up. "It seems I have to go. I'm a busy man after all. I leave Seijuurou in your capable hands, Yanagi." His tone suddenly went dark, his gaze cold. "However, I suggest that you do not get too close to him. I have plans for Seijuurou's future and I'm afraid you're not included in them. Have a good day."

Akashi Seito looked smug at Yanagi's confused and shocked expression. He stood up and left without another word.

When the door closed with a soft click, Yanagi let out a shaky breath of relief. The hell is with that person? She took back her earlier assumptions of Akashi's father as a kind and a caring man.

Akashi Seito is a sick heartless bastard.

Her thoughts went back to their conversation earlier. It was pretty normal at first, and to be honest, she was flattered when he thanked her and the rest for being good friends to Akashi. She was now seriously doubting Midorima's word, only for the man to turn all cruel and all when he told her to keep her distance from Akashi. Midorima had been correct all this time.

If Akashi Seijuurou is all nice and caring underneath his harsh actions, his father was the total opposite of him. Oh, how good was he at pretending, she almost thought that he was sincere with his words. And the way he looked at Akashi earlier seemed to her that it was of genuine concern... How mistaken was she!

Yanagi clicked her tongue in annoyance. The man was clearly toying with her emotions. And what did he mean by his last statement? Why can't she stay being friends with Akashi? Why would he make it sound like it is a bad thing?

She cursed mentally. Good thing that she was taken by surprise, or else, God knows what kinds of things she might say to that bastard of a father. She'll regret it later though, he was still Akashi's father, and so she have to respect him for it.

She raised her brow at the sleeping Akashi.

"The things you make me go through... Why didn't you tell me that your father was coming to pay you a visit?" She sighed, then went on with her monologue. She has nothing better to do anyway, and this could be the only chance she'll get to blab to her heart's content in the company of the elusive redhead. Maybe her noise will wake him up suddenly, who knows?

"He's a bastard, you know? Sorry, Sei-kun, but that's what I honestly think about him. How can you tolerate having a father like that? He's totally sick. How dare he act like he controls everything about you? It's like — it's like he's not even letting you live..." Her last line came out in a strained voice as she tried not to cry in frustration.

She observes him closely, how his chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm. She was thinking about his father and the things he'd said to her. Her hand reached out to brush his hair from his face.

She was afraid he might crack again under all this pressure. All this pressure from being the heir was something that she wants to be rid from Akashi. To a normal observer, Akashi is perfectly doing fine, but Yanagi knows better. Lately, Akashi had been more exhausted, if the perfectly concealed dark circles under his eyes were a telltale sign. His shoulders were a bit slumped, and there's a hint of weariness in his movements. His heterochromatic orbs lose their focus once in a while, and a lonely air just seems to radiate from his person. But Akashi kept all that to himself, and Yanagi feels a bit betrayed by that. Is she not enough?

"Don't you trust me, Sei-kun?"


End file.
